Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar
by LizBrandon
Summary: Viñeta.Final alternativo. Ubicado en Luna Nueva, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Sentimientos de Bella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Aquí les traigo esta locura mía. Está inspirado en la canción My immortal de Evanescence. Amo esa canción les recomiendo que la oigan mientras leen. Este fic lo tuve que escribir dos veces, la primera se me borró :( y creo que había qedado mejor, pero en fin. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su Review!**

* * *

**Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar.**

El sol salió una vez más, anunciando un día nuevo. Milagrosamente soleado, pero ni siquiera el día más caliente de Forks, Washington podría iluminar mi corazón. Un punzante dolor ardía en mi pecho. Ardía de culpa. Ardía del suplicio. Ardía de un amor separado por la oscuridad.

Me removí un poco en mi cama. Alice reforzó su abrazo. Su gélido roce me recordó a él. Me recordó sus cálidas caricias a pesar de su helada temperatura. Gruesas lágrimas desbordaban inconscientemente mis ojos. Lloraba en un desesperado intento de arrancarme este dolor del pecho. De olvidar la forma en que mi corazón se estrujaba cada que lo recordaba.

Cerré los ojos y aquellas escenas tan vividas reaparecieron en mi mente.

El alto reloj de la torre dio las doce del mediodía, la abarrotada plaza llena de niños gritando y riendo; adultos sonriendo y disfrutando del festival con sus capas escarlata. Y a lo lejos, en un oculto callejón un cuerpo centellear tan sólo un segundo antes de que su brillo se extinguiera. Se extinguiera para no resplandecer nunca más.

Paré en seco. Vi aquel cabello broncíneo con el que tantas veces mis dedos habían jugado. Desapareció entre las sombras seguido por un grito agónico que atravesó mi alma, destruyéndola por completo.

—Te amo —había susurrado con la voz quebrada.

Alice había sujetado prácticamente todo mi peso para evitar que me desvaneciera frente a tantos humanos. Me sacó de ahí antes de que los Vulturis notaran nuestra presencia.

La culpa me golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. Si no hubiese sido tan terca de conservar su recuerdo conmigo, él estaría vivo. Tal vez no aquí, pero estaría vivo. Si tan solo hubiera seguido con mi vida él no hubiera acudido a Italia. Y, tal vez, si él hubiera sido un poquito más egoísta, estaría aquí, conmigo, ocupando el lugar de Alice. Pero el hubiera no existe.

—Lo extraño —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo extraño —aseguró su voz soprano.

Negué con la cabeza. Ella no lo extrañaba como yo. Ella no lo necesitaba como yo.

—Extraño sus besos. Extraño sus sonrisas. Extrañó que tararee mi nana por las noches y despertar por las mañanas y ver sus ojos. Extraño dormir en sus brazos. Extraño sus regaños por mi falta de autocontrol. Extraño todo de él. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir sin él, Alice? ¿Cómo?¿Quién va a sostenerme justo antes de que caiga? ¿Quién tomara mi mano y me dará miradas comprensivas cuando discuta con Charlie? ¿Quién?

—Bella… —comenzó, pero calló al no saber qué decir.

Estaba cansada de estar así, de que el dolor no me dejara seguir. Pero simplemente no podía. No podía sin él. Cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba aquel grito de dolor. Cada vez mi alma se quebraba más.

Si antes estaba rota, ahora estaba completamente hecha añicos. No habría poder humano que pudiera arreglar mi corazón. Sólo quería salir corriendo y seguir el mismo camino que él había recorrido. Pero Alice no me dejaba. Había afirmado que no me dejaría caer. Se aseguraría de que siguiera adelante, por respeto a la memoria de su hermano, no dejaría que acabara con mi vida. No permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano. Estaría junto a mí el resto de mi humana vida si fuera necesario para que conservara la vida. Hasta el final.

Dolía. Dolía sentir su presencia dentro de mí y que estuviera tan lejos. Saber que no volvería me hacía sentir un vacío, como si mi corazón hubiera desaparecido. Desearía que si se tenía que ir, simplemente se fuera. Pero que no me dejara con esta agonía de sentirlo ahí, como un ser omnipresente que no me deja seguir.

Hiere. Hiere tan profundamente que parece que las heridas jamás sanaran. Y es que el dolor es demasiado real; ni siquiera aquel día, que ahora me parecía lejano y sin importancia, que había asegurado con tanta firmeza que no me quería, me había lastimado así. Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede curar, no puede borrar.

Deseé que volviera a estar ahí, confesándome su amor; teniéndome tanta confianza como para decirme que su más grande miedo era hacerme daño. Lo que no sabía que la forma más cruel de hacerme daño era yéndose.

Soñé con que volviera a estar ahí, en mi habitación, sentado junto a mí, sintiéndose un monstruo por desear mi sangre. Para poder tomar su mano y decirle que no me importaba lo que fuese, para mí era sólo Edward. Mi Edward.

Quise decirle una vez más que lo amaba; que él me respondiera que era demasiado tonta por haberme enamorado de alguien como él. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que me haya dejado, a pesar de que se haya sacrificado y que ahora no esté en este mundo, sigue teniendo todo de mí.

Sigue teniendo mi corazón; sigue ocupando mis pensamientos; sigue siendo mi única razón para vivir.

Solía deslumbrarme como nadie, con ese brillo tan único. Y no sólo con su piel diamantina, él llenaba de luz mi vida, a pesar de sentirse una criatura de la noche, iluminaba mi día con una sola sonrisa. Y aquí estoy, sufriendo por su partida definitiva. Obligándome a seguir sin él. A continuar un camino, aunque sea vacío. Sabiendo que su rostro sólo lo veré en mis más hermosos sueños y que su voz me perseguirá hasta el fin de mi cordura.

Pero ya no importa, si lo tengo, aunque sea en sueños, junto a mí valdrá la pena. He tratado de decirme a mi misma que se ha ido; pero no puedo, porque sigo sintiéndote. Aunque creo que así es mejor.

Sólo sé que sobreviviré, por ti, por tu recuerdo. Por nuestro amor, que nunca se acabara. Que yo nunca dejaré que se acabe.


End file.
